


Target 4: George & Krum

by Lollygagger



Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirty George, Flirty Harry, Flustered Ron, M/M, Ron is so done with Harry's shit, flirty viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollygagger/pseuds/Lollygagger
Summary: Has Harry crossed the line?Yes, yes he has.Does it matter?Nope!
Relationships: Harry Potter/George Weasley/Viktor Krum, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Harry's Flirting Spree [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659358
Kudos: 295
Collections: koylic





	Target 4: George & Krum

**Author's Note:**

> I remember something asking in the comments once if Harry talked to the Weasley's before doing all of this, I feel I should address this again just in case.   
> I felt it was an implied thing but he did talk to everyone beforehand. 
> 
> ...Just in case someone wanted to know.

Target 4: George & Krum.

George sat next to Harry after breakfast the next day,

“He’ll be here soon?”

Harry smiled and nodded excitedly, “Yes! In another five or ten minutes I suppose.”

George laughed, “Well, I look forward to this. It’s a wonder we didn’t work together at Hogwarts.”

Harry laughed, “Well there was a lot going on already.”

“Yeah…”

Ron walked in, saw Harry and George, and turned around and walked away.

“Oy! The hell Ron!? Rude!” George yelled.

“Nope, not dealing with your shit.”

“You have to stay and greet your guest Ron! Mum’s rule!”

“I already saw Malfoy.”

“He left last night, I’m talking about someone else.”

Ron groaned and walked back, “Who is it now? Neville? Seamus? Pansy perhaps?”

Harry smiled, “I have higher standards than Pansy.”

“But just low enough to love me?” George laughed.

Harry smiled, “Sure.”

Ron gagged at the sight of Harry kissing yet, another one of his brothers.

“How is Ginny okay with this?!?”

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by someone coming in using the floo powder.

“OH FUCK NO!” Ron shouted.

Harry jumped into the arms of Krum, “You came!”

“Of course I did; did you doubt that I would?”

Harry kissed Krum gently, “Not for a bit.”

Krum pulled George in for a quick kiss and gave his ass a pinch.

Ron shouted a string of curses, at Krum and took out his wand, “Stu-”

“Ronald Weasley!”

Ron’s face went white; he quickly put his wand away.

“How dare you point a wand at a guest! Go to your room this instant!

Viktor dear, how nice to see you. Staying for dinner?”

“If you’ll let me.”

“Oh don’t be silly, you’re always welcome here.”

Ron made a noise like he was being strangled as he stomped off to his room.

Molly sighed, “How long do you plan on keeping this up?”

Harry smiled, “Oh don’t worry, just one more.”

Molly’s face lit up, “Something tells me that you’re doing this for more than just spite and pride.”

Harry smiled again, “After all of this I figured that he’d just accept the news.”

George smiled, “About time you told him.”

Krum smiled and nodded, “Agreed, now if you’ll excuse me, I really must be going. Good luck Harry.”

Harry smiled, “Thanks, I’ll need it.”

How right he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am tired of tagging.


End file.
